Just one last dance
by jadedfool
Summary: Mac kommen plötzlich Zweifel wegen ihrer Heirat mit Mic... Doch kann sie der Stimme ihres Herzens folgen?


_Nun sind wir beim Jahr 2004 angekommen... Die üblichen Verdächtigen - DPB gehört das ganze, ich leihe mir alles nur aus... Und von Sarah Connor (°verbeug°) leih ich mir dieses wundervoll traurige Lied aus...  
_

_Spoiler: Lifeline (dt. Die Verlobung)_

* * *

**_Just one last dance_**

Sarah MacKenzie schloss die Verandatür hinter sich und holte tief Luft. Es war ihr plötzlich zu eng und stickig im Haus des Admirals geworden. Sie hatte sich bei Mic entschuldigt und ihn gebeten, sie einen Augenblick allein zu lassen.

Harm hatte sie schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Und Renée auch nicht. Vielleicht waren sie zusammen nach Hause gefahren, überlegte Mac. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich, als sie sich vorstellte, wie Harm jetzt wohl Renée genauso küsste wie sie vorhin.

Harm…

'Meine Güte, Sarah, du bist verlobt und wirst in wenigen Tagen heiraten', meldete sich eine Stimme in ihr, als sie langsam an das Geländer trat.

Aber trotz allem spukte ihr der gutaussehende Flyboy im Kopf herum. Und das nicht erst seit dem Kuss, den sie erst vor wenigen Stunden hier auf der Veranda geteilt hatten.

Ihr Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu der Stelle, an der sie gestanden hatten…

Sie seufzte und lehnte den Kopf an eine der Stützen. Die kühle Nachtluft umspielte ihre kurzen braunen Haare und sie begann, leicht zu frösteln.

Doch es störte sie nicht. In Wirklichkeit bemerkte sie die Kälte nicht einmal. Ihre Gedanken beschäftigten sich einzig und allein mit Harm.

Und plötzlich kamen ihr Zweifel. Nicht, dass sie die nicht schon vorher gehabt hatte, aber jetzt waren sie auf einmal so nah und real.

War Mic wirklich der richtige für sie?

Das hatte sie bis jetzt gedacht. Wirklich?

Oder war sie sich nur in die Arme eines Mannes geflüchtet, um sich geliebt und begehrt zu fühlen? Jemanden zu haben, der ihr die Sterne vom Himmel holen und ihr die Welt zu Füßen legen würde?

War es nicht das, was sie sich von Harm wünschte?

Geborgenheit?

Vertrautheit?

Zärtlichkeit?

Liebe?

Er kannte sie besser, als alle anderen Menschen zuvor. Niemandem – außer vielleicht ihrem Onkel Matt – vertraute sie mehr. Und niemand verstand besser, was sie durchgemacht hatte, als er.

Und Mic?

Er betete sie an. Er liebte sie. Er wollte eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihr.

Und sie?

Mac setzte sich auf die Bank, auf der sie mit Harm gesessen hatte, stützte sie Arme auf ihren Knien ab und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Sie schreckte auf, als sie das Geräusch der Tür vernahm, und blickte alarmiert auf.

„Colonel?" Harriet schloss die Tür und trat näher. Sie erschrak leicht, als sie Macs rote, verweinte Augen erblickte. „Was ist passiert, Ma'am?"

Mac erwiderte, es sei nichts, doch Harriet ließ sich nicht so einfach abfertigen. „Bei allem Respekt, Ma'am.."

„…Mac", korrigierte diese und unterdrückte im letzten Moment ein Schniefen.

„…Mac", fuhr Harriet fort, „halten Sie mich nicht für dumm. Ich sehe doch, dass Sie nicht so glücklich sind, wie es sich für eine Braut gehört."

„Ach Harriet, ich hab das Gefühl, mein ganzes Leben geht den Bach herunter. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken oder fühlen, geschweige denn tun soll", klagte Mac verzweifelt und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht.

Harriet war ein wenig überrascht über diesen unerwarteten Gefühlsausbruch und konnte nur erahnen, was Mac gerade durchmachte. Sie konnte sich nämlich denken, dass es etwas mit einem gewissen draufgängerischen Anwalt zu tun hatte.

„Folgen Sie Ihrem Herzen", sagte die blonde Anwältin nur, als sich Mac wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte und mit rotem Gesicht eine leise Entschuldigung murmelte.

„Das sagen Sie so einfach!" Mac starrte Harriet durch tränenverhangene Augen an.

Diese antwortete nichts, sondern stand wortlos auf und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Während Mac noch einige Minuten in der Kälte verharrte, erklang von drinnen aus dem Haus wieder Musik. Es war ein ruhiges Lied, und sie lehnte sich zurück, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und hörte einfach nur zu…

Just one last dance  
before we say goodbye  
when we sway and turn round and round and round  
it's like the first time  
Just one more chance  
hold me tight and keep me warm  
cause the night is getting cold  
and I don't know where I belong  
Just one last dance

Am Ende dieses Liedes hatte Mac erneut Tränen in den Augen. Just one last chance… Es war ihre letzte Chance… Sie konnte sich noch immer für Harm entscheiden…

Ohne Nachzudenken sprang Mac auf, wischte sich Mac mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und huschte ungesehen ins Haus. Von den wenigen Gästen, die noch anwesend waren, bemerkte niemand ihre Anwesenheit, als sie sich ihre Jacke schnappte und das Haus des Admirals endgültig verließ.

Sie kannte den Weg im Schlaf. Schon kurze Zeit später stand sie vor seiner Haustür. Angeklopft hatte sie bis jetzt nicht – noch hatte sie nicht genug Mut dazu gefunden.

Ein Geräusch von der anderen Seite der Haustür ließ sie zusammenzucken. Wie automatisch hob sich ihre Hand und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie angeklopft.

Drinnen blickte Harm überrascht auf. Besuch? Um diese Zeit noch? Es war schon fast halb eins!

Er traute seinen Augen kaum, als er seine langjährige Partnerin durcheinander und mit leicht geröteten Augen vor seiner Tür stehen sah.

„Mac, was ist passiert?" fragte er besorgt, unterdrückte ein Gähnen und machte eine einladende Geste.

„Ich kann Mic nicht heiraten." Mac wagte nicht, ihrem Partner in die Augen zu sehen.

„Kommen Sie doch erst mal herein", sagte Harm und berührte Mac leicht am Oberarm.

Diese zuckte leicht zusammen und folgte dann seiner Geste. Sie ließ sich im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch nieder und Harm setzte sich neben sie.

„So, und jetzt erzählen Sie mir erst mal, was überhaupt los ist."

„Ich kann nicht", schluchzte Mac und konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten. Sie sah in diesem Augenblick so verletzlich aus, dass es Harm fast das Herz brach. Mac spürte seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken, wie sie zärtlich auf und ab fuhr und ab da konnte Mac sich nicht mehr halten.

Verzweifelt warf sie sich ihrem perplexen Partner in die Arme und weinte hemmungslos. Harm konnte nicht verstehen, was mit ihm geschah.

„Mac, um Himmels Willen, was ist denn passiert?" fragte er besorgt, während er seine Partnerin versuchte zu beruhigen.

„Das hab ich doch schon gesagt: Ich kann Mic nicht heiraten!" beharrte Mac aufgelöst.

„Warum?" fragte Harm nach einer Zeit der Stille.

„Was?"

„Warum können Sie ihn nicht heiraten? Ich dachte, Sie lieben ihn."

Keine Antwort kam über Macs Lippen. Betreten schwieg sie.

„Mac?" Harm hatte da so eine Ahnung, doch wenn er es sich recht überlegte, war seine Theorie doch ziemlich abwegig…

„Ich… ich…", stotterte sie und ihr Blick wanderte nervös durch Harms nur wenig erleuchtetes Wohnzimmer. „Ich weiß es einfach nicht!"

Nun war es an Harm, sie mit offenem Mund und sprachlos anzustarren.

„Sie meinen, Sie heiraten in zwei Tagen und wissen nicht, ob sie ihn lieben?"

Sie senkte den Kopf und sagte leise: „Ich empfinde zwar sehr viel für Mic, aber… Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das Liebe ist!"

Schweigen kam auf.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, war ich noch nie so Hals über Kopf verliebt wie –", sinnierte sie, doch dann brach sie erschrocken ab und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Wie was?" hakte Harm nach, der inzwischen neugierig geworden war.

Mac war drauf und dran gewesen, ihm endlich ein Stück von sich zu offenbaren.

Eines von den vielen Puzzleteilen, die er benötigte, um Sarah MacKenzie und die „Beziehung", die sie hatten, zu verstehen.

Er wollte sie nicht drängen, aus Angst, dass sie sich dann endgültig vor ihm verschloss, doch er musste Gewissheit haben.

„Mac?" sagte er leise und hob ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihm in die Augen sah.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, stockte Mac der Atem. Es lagen so viele Emotionen darin, dass ihr wohlig warm ums Herz wurde. Noch nie hatte er sie so angeschaut. Voller Zärtlichkeit, Zuneigung… und Liebe?

Mac dachte an Harriets Rat, sie solle ihrem Herzen folgen, und so überließ sie es ihren Gefühlen, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Sie setzte alles auf eine Karte, was hatte sie jetzt noch zu verlieren…

„Ich habe noch nie jemanden so sehr geliebt wie… wie dich", wisperte sie und Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab.

Im nächsten Moment spürte sie auch schon, wie sich seine Lippen sanft auf ihre pressten.

Sie küssten sich mit einer solchen Zärtlichkeit, dass Mac glaubte, dies alles wäre nur ein Traum.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Sarah", hauchte er, als sie sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit wieder voneinander trennten.

Mac konnte nicht mehr. Vor Erleichterung, Glück und Liebe schluchzte sie laut auf und warf sich Harm in die Arme, der sie fest an sich presste.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr", weinte sie, dieses Mal vor Glück. „Bitte lass mich nie wieder alleine!"

„Nie wieder, versprochen!" flüsterte Harm und aus seinen tränenverhangenen Augen bahnte sich eine Träne ihren Weg seine Wange hinab.

La fin


End file.
